1. Field of the Invention
The following invention relates to a chain for carrying hose or cable, typically in an underground mine. The cable might be an electrical cable, whereas the hose might be a flexible hydraulic or pneumatic hose. The cable and/or hose pass through a length of articulated chain links. At least a portion of the chain generally resides within an open-topped channel restricting side access to the chain links.
2. State of the Art
Some known handling chains have open sides providing access to the cable or hose for maintenance and other purposes.
Other known chains comprise linkages having both top and bottom walls and a pair of opposed side walls which laterally define an enclosed cavity through which the cables or hoses pass. One such known system is disclosed in Australian patent application No. 92344/98 which discloses a chain comprising individual links having removable side walls.
In a relatively narrow open-topped channel within which the chains often reside, there is little access to the side walls to remove the same. It is therefore common practice to lift the chain from the channel to gain access to the side walls. It would be far more appropriate to remove a top wall and/or bottom wall to gain access to the interior of the individual chain links. It would also be desirable to provide a chain link structure wherein the top wall is removable in a substantially vertical direction (in a direction away from the bottom of the open-topped channel upon which the chain is support. This is unlike the conventional side-removal/insertion technique for cables or hoses that is known and for which the chain of Australian patent application No. 93244/98 is designed.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above disadvantage and/or more generally to provide an improved chain for carrying hose or cable.
There is disclosed herein a link for a chain for carrying hose or cable, comprising:
a top wall,
a bottom wall,
a pair of side walls fixed to respective opposed lateral ends of the top and bottom walls to define a cable/hose receiving passage bound by all four walls, each side wall having a pair of pivot connector at respective longitudinal ends thereof for articulated interconnection of the link with an adjoining link of the chain, wherein
the top and/or bottom walls can be detached from the side walls in a direction away from each other to provide access to said cable/hose receiving passage.
Preferably the top and bottom walls are identical.
Preferably the side walls are identical.
Preferably each side wall includes an internally located, longitudinally extending reinforcing member at respective longitudinally opposed ends of which said pivot connectors are provided.
Preferably the top and bottom walls each comprise a pair of curved corner features to provide a smooth transition to an inner surface of the respective side walls.
Preferably said bottom and top walls are attached to the respective side walls by dovetail interconnection means.
Preferably the top and bottom walls are secured to their respective side walls by means of a pivotable key member.
Preferably each chain link comprises a pair of said key members.
Preferably each key member passes vertically through a side wall and the respective dovetail interconnection between that side wall and each of the top and bottom walls.
Preferably each said longitudinally extending reinforcing member comprises a pair of sub-members in back-to-back configuration, a first portion of the reinforcing member having said sub-members engaging each other and a second portion having the sub-members spaced apart and parallel.
Preferably the pivotable key member passes between the spaced apart portions of the reinforcing member sub-members.
Preferably each pivotable key member has an exposed end associated with a recess in the respective top or bottom wall.
Preferably the exposed portions of the key members each include a bent-over portion extending substantially normally from the main longitudinal extent of the key member.
Preferably useable with the pivotable key members is a locking tool adapted to fit over the bent-over portions of the respective key members so as to reorientate the key members into one of several orientations, a first of which releases the top wall and bottom wall from the respective side wall, a second of which locks the top and bottom walls to the respective side wall, and a third of which locks one of the top or bottom wall and unlocks the other of the bottom or top wall from the respective side wall. As an alternative to the provision of a locking key member, a bolt and nut arrangement for example might be provided.